Oporation Get Raven's Emotions Back in Her Head
by RedDemon666
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Sorry
1. Operation: Broken Mirror

**A/N: Random fact: This was my original idea for 'Emotionally Exhausted', but it didn't work out right then a demon came into the picture... I'm gonna give you the colors and names of the Emoticlones now. (I made up some, so you actually might wanna read)**

**Pink = Happy, Maroon = Rage, Grey = Timid, Green = Brave, Yellow = Knowledge, Orange = Rude, Brown = Sloth (or Lazy, I think they mean the same.), Purple = Love, Dark Blue = Cold, **

**Dark Grey = Fear, Black = Depression, Light Blue = Sadness, Tydy = Crazy (Psycho crazy!), Red = Hatred (Yes, Maroon is darker than Red) Periwinkle = Lust,**

**And White = EMOTIONLESS RAVEN! DX**

**Enjoy, I guess.**

* * *

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted, chasing the changeling through the halls. "Get back here you little-"

"Chill Raven!" Beast Boy shouted back. "I swear I won't go into your room again! Please spare my life!"

"You stole my mirror, you runt! Give it back!"

"I just need to-WAH!"

Beast Boy tripped on his own feet, falling flat on his face. The mirror with little devil horns hit the ground, making the hall fill with a shattering noise. The mirror shattered into dozens of pieces, frame and all. A bright light emitted from it, and the next thing he knew, Beast Boy was surrounded by sixteen Ravens, each with different colored cloaks.

"GAH!" The dark grey cloaked one yelled, clinging to another, lighter grey, one. "Where are we?! Timid what happened?!"

"I don't know!" The other yelled.

"I'm scared!"

"We're in titans tower, you idiots!" The orange one yelled. "I swear you two get dumber everyday!"

"Don't yell at them, Rude!" The purple one said.

"HEY!" Beast Boy yelled, now standing. "What happened? Who are you? Why are you here? And why do you all look like a Raven Rainbow?"

"Aw, you don't remember us, BB?" The pink one said. "I'm Happy! One of the many emoticlones!"

"...Oh yeah, um... there are a lot more of you than I thought. I remember you, and Brave, and Timid... And Rage. But not the rest of you."

"I suppose we should introduce our selves. I'm Knowledge." The yellow one said.

"Rude." (Orange)

"I'm Sadness..." (Light Blue)

"What does it matter, life is worthless..." (Black)

"She's Depression. The Dark Grey clinging to Timid is Fear. I'm Love." (Purple) "The Dark Blue is Cold."

"Lazy." (Brown) "Or Sloth, whatever I really don't care... Got any food?"

"Lust, pretty boy." (Periwinkle)

"HATRED!" (Red)

"I assume you remember me." (Maroon, Rage)

"I-I'm C-C-CR-_PSYCHO!"_ (Tydy)

"And who's the white one?" Beast Boy asked.

"Raven." Knowledge answered. "With no emotions, she's perfectly balanced, thus, she's white, pure."

"Again, do you have any food?" Lazy questioned, saying it slowly, as if to a three year old. "'Cause I could scarf a 'za right now!"

"You shut up!" Rude yelled.

"I'm gonna jump off the roof, not that any of you care..." Depression muttered, trudging to the the stairs.

"YOU'RE AN EMOTICLONE, DEPRESSION! _YOU __**CAN'T DIE!**_" Bravery yelled.

"I CAN TRY!"

"How am I gonna explain this to the guys?" Beast Boy moaned to himself, looking at the white Raven, who had no emotion what-so-ever.

"Yeah, Beast Boy." Robin said from behind. "How are you gonna explain this?"

"Ooohhhh, you're in trouble!" Happy and Rude said.

* * *

**A/N: *Gasp* You broke Raven's mirror! Oooohhhhh!**


	2. Operation: Escaped Emotions

**LAST TIME:**

"Oooohhhhh! You're in trouble!"

**THIS TIME:**

"So, Beast Boy, care to explain why there's _sixteen Ravens?!_" Robin yelled.

The Titans had gathered in the common room (I think that's what it's called), the many Ravens in tow. They all seemed to find something to do while the Titans were talking.

"Um... well..." beast Boy scratched the back of his head.

"He went into Raven's room, and broke her mirror." Knowledge said. "This released all of her emotions, thus this is the result."

"You're no help!"

"Oh? What were you gonna say?" Rude asked. "'Raven broke her mirror, I just wanted to see what the commotion was.', Was that it?"

Beast Boy glared at the orange emoticlone, who just laughed at him. This caused Happy to laugh, even if she didn't know what was so funny.

"For the thousandth time, any foooood?" Lazy asked from the couch. "I mean, my fuel's on low right now! I swear, I could eat BB's tofu!"

"You be quiet!" Hatred shouted. "All you do is eat, and sleep, sometimes both at the same time! It's discussing and I hate it!"

"Oooo, what a surprise..." Bravery muttered, waving a finger in the air. "You hate something, call me when you like something..."

"I have a condition of sleep eating and you know that!" Lazy yelled.

"You and Rude both have the tendency to burp in other's faces." Knowledge said, not looking up from her book. "It's quite sickening. Also-...what are you doing?"

"What? My ear's itchy." Rude said, one pinkie in her ear. "Also, there's a lot of wax in there I'm trying to get out."

Knowledge made a face before readjusting her glasses.

"Wait. I just realized something!" Rage yelled. "We're free! That's like a once in a life time opportunity! I don't know about you clowns, but I'm leaving!"

"She makes a point."

"SEE YA LOSERS!"

The emoticlones made their own portals and left. Or most of them. This left the Titans with an emotionless Raven, her Timidity, her Laziness, and her Fearfulness, having enough common seance to stay put, and... well Lazy was to lazy."

"Well, this can only end bad." Timid said, Fear hidden under her cloak. "I mean one of them is a total psychopath that could go on a killing spree, another has the calmness of a fire-cracker, and another is so happy she doesn't close her mouth. Not to mention how easily Depression could get into drugs..."

"Unless something useful is gonna come out of your mouth, shut up!" Lazy yelled. "Stop being pessimistic!"

"What is there to be the other thing about?" Fear asked, darting to under the couch. "We're all doomed!"

"Guys! Is there a way to get you back in Raven's mind?!" Robin asked.

"Of course." Lazy yawned.

"...Are you gonna tell us?"

"Eeeehhhh... do I gotta?"

"YES!" All the Titans yelled, making Timid and Fear hug each other.

"Okay! Um... you have ta *Yawn* put the mirror together then... make the emotion feel the opposite of what they should. They'll go back into Raven faster than you can say Zanzabar."

"Oh. We're gonna need a bottle of crazy glue! ...And tape." Beast Boy said, then looked at the emotionless Raven. "...Can she talk?"

"Yeah. But it'll come out more monotone and creepy than it should. No emotion Raven freaks me out." Timid muttered. "We should work on that mirror."


	3. Operation: Fear of Heights

**LAST TIME:**

"We should work on that mirror."

**THIS TIME:**

Beast Boy gathered the broken mirror while Starfire grabbed a bottle of super glue. They set up the items on the counter. In all this, Lazy had eaten most of the blue fuzzy food and found BB's iPod, so she was on the couch, playing an air guitar, Fear had resumed her spot under the couch, and Timid was at the counter, trying to figure out what piece went where on the mirror.

"Ugh! It's a jigsaw puzzle!" Robin said, trying to help re-build the mirror. "Impossible!"

"So... how do we get the emotions to act the opposite?" Cyborg asked.

"Um, well, treat them differently. Like if you wanted to get Fear back in, then you'd make her do something brave, and if you wanted to put Happy in the mirror, make her sad." Timid explained, gluing two pieces of the handle together. "So on and so forth."

"Wait so, we need to make Crazy... un-Crazy?" Beast Boy questioned. "How does that work?"

"Um... I think Raven had some sort of pill to keep Crazy sane... ish. She'll stop being crazy long enough." Fear said. "Also, that piece goes the other way."

Robin turned the two glass pieces, which then fit perfectly. With a bit more time (and swears from Robin) the mirror was whole again. It seemed to look good as new, once it fixed the cracks and masses of glue.

"Cool! It's like it was never broken!" Beast Boy said. "I guess we should put you guys in here first, seance you're already here."

"Okay, um... Fear's scared of heights, so... maybe we can bring her to the top of the tower and have her look down." Timid suggested.

"NO!" Fear yelled. "NO WAY!"

"Or you can stay out here with the germs..."

"...I'LL DO IT!"

The Titans, Raven, and two emoticlones, made their way to the top of the tower. Timid, with her hands covering Fear's eyes, lead her to the edge. Once she could see again, Fear took Timid in a bone crushing hug of... well... fear.

"Ugf! Wait... Fear look... at... ocean..." Timid wheezed.

Doing what the lighter grey emotion said, Fear looked at the ocean. Her grip loosened and Timid took a gasp of air.

"It's pretty!" Fear said.

"Yeah, and so is the sky, all orange." Beast Boy said.

Fear started to glow a bright white.

"I guess this is my que to go back. Bye!"

Fear dissapeared and was returned back to the mirror. Raven shrieked and her cloak turned from white to the dark grey Fear had.

"How will we know when we have all the emoticlones back in Rae's head?" Cy asked.

"Her cloak will be blue again. Until then the colours will swirl around." Timid explained. "Now let's get Lazy back in there with her weakness."

"What is that?" Starfire questioned.

"Pizza."


	4. Operation: Lazy Run

**LAST TIME:**

"Pizza."

**THIS TIME:**

"How does this work?" Robin asked, taking out a pizza slice.

"We really just need her to run. The pizza gives her a motive..." Timid said.

"I hear the word pizza!" Lazy called from the couch. "But I don't see it!"

"You gotta come get it."

"But I'm comfortable here! Timiiiiiid..."

"Oh no, you turn into a wild animal!"

"I bite your hand once..." The brown emotion muttered. "I never hear the end of it!"

"She bites?" Robin asked.

"Yeah..." Timid bit her lip.

"Only when she's really into it." Raven said, her voice shaking. "Now please hurry, I don't like talking like this... At all..."

"So how are we gonna...?" Beast Boy said.

Timid grabbed the pizza slice and sighed. _"Guess I'll do it, again."_ Then she did one of the simplest things. Stood in-front of Lazy and held the pizza out of her arm length. The brown cloaked emotion look at her in an 'are you serious?' way. After a minute of Lazy staring between the pizza and the determined/frightful look of Timid, she finally said something.

"Timid."

"Yes."

"I want the pizza."

"I know."

"May I have it?"

"If you come get it."

"But your standing... and you're two feet away."

"I know. But I'm not serving you."

Lazy's eye twitched in annoyance. "Give me. The fricking pizza. Timid!"

"Hmm, no."

Timid walked around the couch. Lazy hopped over the back, which is about when Timid realized her mistake, and started running. Then, to the Titans' amazement, Lazy started chancing her. This went for five minutes, until Lazy finally crashed.

"Okay, I need to run more. Like that'll happen." She stated, starting to glow white. "Great. Oh well, I'll get you back Timid!"

Like Fear, there was a bright light, then Raven fell asleep. Timid started eating the cold pizza, watching the brown and dark-grey swirl on the cloak. _"Two down," _she thought _"twelve to go..."_


	5. Operation: Skateboard

**LAST TIME:**

_"Two down," _she thought _"twelve to go..."_

**THIS TIME:**

"So, should we get Timid back in here, then?" Robin asked.

"How? What's the opposite of Timidity?" Cyborg asked, looking at Timid for an answer, she looked down and shrugged slightly.

"Boldness?" Whether it was a question or a statement that came from BB's mouth didn't really mater. "Like, taking a risk?"

"Yeah! But how and what could we get Timid to do?"

Beast Boy looked at Timid, then to a skateboard, then back to Timid with a toothy grin. "I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Timid asked, fearing the answer.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

"You're gonna skateboard!" Beast Boy yelled.

Timid paled into a ghost white. The hand-made ramp the Titans made was in no way stable, and the fact that she didn't know the first thing about riding a skateboard didn't help.

"...Uhm... can I do something else?" She asked. "I want to be back in Raven's head as much as Fear, but... is this... safe?"

"Just do it, ya big baby." Raven said, crossing her arms.

"But, I don't know how to ride a skateboard!"

"C'mon Timid!" Beast Boy said, shoving the skateboard into Timid's hands. "It's completely safe! All you gotta do is go down the ramp!"

"That is not a ramp. That is a wooden death trap!"

"Don't worry! Robin tested it already!" Cyborg put a helmet on the grey Raven's head. "He's fine, right Rob?"

"Right." Robin said, holding an ice pack to his head. "I'm fine."

Timid adjusted the helmet so she could see. "I still don-Whoa!"

Starfire lifted her to the top of the ramp. In all fairness it wasn't that big. Maybe five an a half feet tall. It still scared the grey emotion. It was really half a half-pip.

"Good luck, friend!" The alien said, before flying down to the others.

Timid sighed, strapping the helmet on. "I'm going to die now." She muttered, standing on the skateboard. She closed her eyes and pushed off. The board reach as much speed as it could. "THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA!" Timid screamed, before the board jerked to a stop on the sand, sending the poor emotion into the ocean surrounding the island.

The Titans cringed as Timid belly-flopped into it. Raven and Beast Boy dragged her out of the water so she was lying on her back. For a minute they thought they killed her. That is, until Timid started laughing.

"That was fun!" Was the first thing she said. "Can I do that again?"

"Are you serious?!" Raven smacked her forehead as the grey emotion glowed white. "Sometimes, Timid..."

Timid laughed again before disappearing into the mirror, leaving nothing but the helmet. The annoyed expression on Raven's face, turned into a worried one for a minute as the light grey swirled into the cloak.

"Now to get the ones in town!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Hold on, B. What about the tydy one?" Cy asked.

"Leave her to me." Raven said. "Get the others, becarful with Rage, though. Remember last time? Oh, and stay away from Lust."

"Okay. So we have to get Brave, Happy, Knowledge, Love, Rude, Hatred, Rage, Cold, Depression, and Sadness." Robin listed off. "So Star and I can take five, and BB and Cy can take the others."

"Okay. We'll take Brave, Happy, Sadness, Hatred, and Rage." Cy said.

"Then we'll get Knowledge, Love, Rude, Cold, and Depression."

"Then I get Crazy and Lust." Raven stated. "Sound like a plan."

"Titans, GO!"


	6. Operation: Broken BrainSo it Begins

**LAST TIME:**

"Titans, GO!"

**THIS TIME:**

"Okay, Star, which Raven do you want to go for?" Robin asked. "Knowledge, Cold, Depression, Love, or Rude?"

"I would much like to find the yellow Raven." Starfire said.

"Knowledge it is. To the Library!"

Star giggled and lifted up the Boy Wounder, flying them to the Library down town. Once there they asked the Librarian if he'd seen anyone in a yellow cloak that looked like Raven with glasses. He pointed down to end where those really thick books were, and they actually found her in an instant. Knowledge was the first to speak.

"You can't get me back in her head." She said, still reading. "Unless you can find a question I do not know the answer to."

"Uh... 1500 * Pi2 / 0?" Robin asked.

"You can't divide by zero, young Richard."

"Yes master Yoda." Robin muttered to himself.

"Oh! What is the meaning of life?" Starfire asked.

"Hmm..." Knowledge thought for a minute. "There is no meaning, Miss Koriand'r. Life just exists to exists."

Robin cut in again. "What about the definition?"

"Definition?"

"You don't know the definition of life? I thought you were 'all knowing'."

"Well, I never said..." She bit her lip.

"I guess you also didn't know how many pages the longest book is, either?"

"That's not..." Knowledge pulled her hair.

"Or how many dollars go into 20 cents?"

"I... I..."

"How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?!"

"I... I. Don't. Know!"

It's safe to say Knowledge crashed like a broken computer before glowing white and disappearing. The two Titans high fived.

"Shh!" The Librarian said.

**WITH BB &amp; CY...**

"Happyyy!" Beast Boy whistled. "Here girl!"

"Dude she ain't a dog." Cyborg said. "I don't think that'll-"

"BB! Cy!" The pink emotion yelled, popping up in front of them. "Hiii!"

"I stand corrected."

"Told ya, dude." Beast Boy smiled. "But how do we make her act the opposite?"

"Aww, you wanna make me cry?" Happy's smile wavered. "Why?"

"Dude, we gotta make Rae whole again!"

"Don't tell her that!" Cyborg warned.

"No, no. It's cool. You're just looking out for Rae-Rae." Happy said, looking down.

"C'mon, Hap." Beast Boy approached the emotion. "It'll be-"

"Phych!"

Happy left in a pink bubble, and the boys stood shell-shocked. Beast Boy tripped and fell into a mud puddle.

"DUDE! NOT COOL, HAPPY!" The changeling yelled.

The eary thing was that they heard her laugh but could see her anywhere near them.

"Oh it's on, now!"

"Wasn't it on an hour ago. When you broke Raven's mirror?!" Cyborg asked.

"That's the past dude! Let's just find the other four. Happy can wait."

"How about looking for Sadness? She'll be easy to get, because she won't run away, then all we gotta do is make her smile."

"Then I can just tell some of my awesome jokes!" Beast Boy declared, smiling like a doofus. "That'll make her LOL!"

"Sure, Beast Boy..."


	7. Operation: AUTHER'S NOTE DX

**A/N: AHHHHHH! IT'S BEEN SOOO LONG! LIKE, A REALLY LONG TIME! SORRY! I GOT BUISSY WITH STUFF THEN I FORGOT ABOUT IT AND NOW I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! AGAIN, SORRY, I'LL START WORKING ON THE CHAPER WHEN I CAN!**


	8. Sorry Guys (AN)

**Guy... I honestly don't think I'll ever finish this story... I've kind of... lost touch with it and... It would just be random stuff from here. I don't like writing stories if my heart isn't into it or I'm not having fun writing it... Or you guys aren't enjoying the story... (Which I know a few of you like this story)**

**So I've decided I'm not finishing it... However, I'll leave it up to you guys about whether I take it down or not.**

**I've just... I'm not feeling the story anymore and I'm kind of... going through a bunch of stuff... and it's... It would just be crappy chapter after crappy chapter...**

**I think I'm gonna stop writing stories in general for a while...**

**I'm really sorry, guys... :(**

**~TNBC**


End file.
